Inspiration, expiration, et autres jeux de mots
by laurtess97
Summary: Série de dix drabbles qui porte sur tous les héros de Harry Potter...


Coucou, j'ai trouvé en lisant une fic un auteur qui nous lançait un défi d'écouter 10 chansons de notre iPod et durant les chansons, d'écrire une drabble racontant ce qui nous inspire cette chanson. Bonne lecture :)

Chanson 1 : _White Horse, Taylor Swift_

Durée : 3 min 46 sec

-Dray ?

-Je suis là ma belle.

-Est-ce que tu vas toujours m'aimer même si je ne suis pas la petite princesse que tu étais supposé épouser ?

-Je t'aimerai toujours, même si tu ne te promène pas sur un cheval blanc en robe longue, même si tu n'est pas une petite princesse, je t'aime, je t'aimais, et je t'aimerai toute ma vie, malgré tes défauts. Je suis prêt à passer ma vie avec toi.

-Je ne serai jamais la petite princesse que tes parents auraient aimé.

-Non, Mia, tu es ma fiancée, quoi que tu dise... (97 mots)

Chanson 2 : _Turn all the lights on, T-Pain fat. Ne-Yo_

Durée : 3 min 36 sec

C'était un samedi soir de fête à Poudlard : La remise des diplômes des septièmes années. Tout les diplômés dansaient dans la grande salle en chantant à tut tête.

-Élèves hors du dortoir ! Élèves hors du dortoir...

-Rusard ! Chut et dansez avec nous ! Levez les mains en l'air et dansez !

La fête recommença. Mc Gonagal avait ensorcelé les lumières pour qu'elles clignotent et elle dansait avec nous... (71 mots)

Chanson 3 : _Fifteen, Taylor Swift_

Durée :

-Bonne fête !

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Youpi, c'était le premier jour de mes 15 ans. Je faisais un récapitulatif de l'année qui venait de passer : J'avais eu mon premier baiser, mon premier amour, mon premier chagrin d'amour... Cette année avait été remplie de rebondissements. J'espère que cette année sera encore remplie d'amour... Qu'Harry Potter me remarquera enfin. Ce n'étais pas lui qui m'avais embrassé pour la première fois, mais je l'aimais d'autant plus.

Quelques heures plus tard...

Je souffle les bougies de mon gâteau. Je souhaite de rencontrer mon premier vrai amour, l'amour avec un grand A. Et je sais déjà comment il s'appellera : Harry.

Mais en tout cas, j'ai quinze ans, je vais vivre mon adolescence pleinement... (122 mots)

Chanson 4 : _Last Kiss, Taylor Swift_

Durée : 3 min 15 sec

La dernière fois que tu m'as embrassé, on était dans la bibliothèque. J'étais inquiète puisque c'était la dernière tâche du tournoi. Pourquoi toi, Cedric, tu avais été choisi pour le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Pourquoi le premier garçon que j'avais embrassé allait peut-être être tué...

On s'était promis de s'embrasser dès que tu serais sorti du labyrinthe. Mais ça ne se passe jamais comme on veux... Potter est arrivé avec ton corps, tu étais mort... (75 mots)

Chanson 5 : _Want U back, Cher Loyd_

Durée : 3 min 35 sec

Hey, pourquoi aucun garçon ne vient me voir ? Je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois qu'un garçon est venu me parler. J'essaie de vous suivre dans les couloirs, mais je vous retrouve toujours cachés dans une salle de classe avec elles...

Pourquoi vous jouez avec nos sentiments, les gars ?

Pourquoi vous nous dites qu'on vous intéresse alors qu'on est que des pièces à ajouter à votre collection ?

Pourquoi vous faites comme si on était des poupées que vous pouvez jeter dans un coffre une fois que vous nous avez utilisé ?

Je vais vous suivre et découvrir, fois de Lavande Brown... (107 mots)

Chanson 6 : _Teadrops on My Guitar, Taylor Swift_

Durée : 3 min 37 sec

Je sors ma guitare... en elle, je cache mes sentiments, mes vrais amours... Même si il me fait sourire, il m'oublie, il parle à des pimbêches, mais pas à moi. Je lui dit mes vrais sentiments, mais il m'oublie. Je gratte sur les cordes de ma guitare et je me cache derrière elle. C'est ma barrière entre le vrai monde et ma vie. Elle garde mes rêves et les transforme en chanson.

Donc je reste encore seule avec ma guitare, seule à m'écouter faire des accords sur ma guitare, à écrire mes vrais amours en chanson... Même si il ne veut pas le voir... (104 mots)

Chanson 7 : _Back to december, Taylor Swift_

Durée : 5 min 04 sec

La neige est froide sous nos pieds, mais je me rends encore et toujours avec toi ici chaque hiver. Durant l'année, on travaille dur, mais à Noël, on poursuit notre tradition. Je suis moi ce jour là, je suis avec mes parents. Durant l'année, je suis celui que ma femme, mes amis, mes collègues, et mêmes les inconnus dans la rue, connaissent. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis moi avec toi. Je suis désolé d'être avec toi dans ces moments, mais tu es celle qui m'a fait découvrir cet endroit.

Chaque mois de décembre, je vais te rejoindre et on fait notre petit bout de chemin ensemble vers Godrics Hollow. Je viens avec ma meilleure amie puisque c'est toi la seule qui me comprend. Toi aussi, tu reviens voir tes parents chaque Noël au cimetière, avec moi... (135 mots)

Chanson 8 : Our song, Taylor Swift

Durée : 3 min 22 sec

J'écoute aujourd'hui notre chanson en peignant mes ongles. Je réfléchie à notre chanson, celle qui nous fait vivre, que l'on fait jouer chaque jour. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas du tout la chanteuse, mais bon, on adore cette chanson. Oui, tu déteste les chansons qui durent trop longtemps, mais pour me faire plaisir, on l'écoute chaque soir... Car pendant que je fait la cuisine avec passion, j'écoute Celestina Moldubec chanter notre chanson. Je t'aime, Arthur... (76 mots)

Chanson 9 : Wide Awake, Katy Perry

Durée : 3 min 48

Je suis bien réveillée, mais mon esprit est encore embrumé. Hier, j'ai reçu ta carte d'anniversaire. Une drôle d'odeur m'a empli le nez. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis bien éveillé et je suis prêt à me venger. Je te détestais déjà avant, mais là tu es tombé bien pas. Maintenant, je suis bien éveillé et je vais te faire regretter ton geste. Mettre de l'Amortentia dans ma carte n'était pas une bonne idée. Je vais me venger, je te le promet, foi de Ronald Wealsey... (84 mots)

Chanson 10 :_ One more Night, Maroon 5_

Durée : 3 min 43 sec

Je me réveille ce matin. Tu es déjà en train de revêtir ta cape pour encore repartir en mission d'un jour. Je serai encore obligée de m'occuper de James seule. Le problème n'est pas que tu travailles et que je doive m'occuper de mo fils, le problème est que tu te tues au travail pendant que je fais ma digne femme au foyer. Depuis quelques jour, je pense à partir, mais aujourd'hui, c'est décidé, je pars avec mon fils. Je fais mes boites avec mon fils dans un bras. C'est peut-être long, mais tu es tellement occupé que tu n'as pas le temps d'arriver avant que j'aie dépouillé l'appartement de tout souvenir. Au revoir, Harry... (115 mots)


End file.
